Demigod Delight
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Leo carries Jason off to Camp Half Blood for a summer of fun, and it turns out to be more then the son of Jupiter ever could have bargained for. SLASH Leo x Jason


Demigod Delight

A/N: Warning. Major slash and lemon. Leo x Jason. Don't like that, then turn back.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I'm only doing this for fun, no money involved.

Jason scowled and dribbled the basketball on the pavement for about the fiftieth time that morning. He hated being back in average life. He wanted to be at Camp Half Blood, but it didn't look like there was any chance of that. Jason was just about to begin again when a strong gust of wind hit him so hard it was almost like a shove back. He looked up and suddenly burst into laughter. It was a metal dragon, descending onto the court, and commandeering it, he knew was his best friend Leo Valdez, the dragon's builder. Leo hopped off the dragon's back, his curly black hair gracing his Latino features. He grinned and the two of them embraced. Jason had missed Leo. When they parted from the hug Jason felt like something was being yanked away from him, something special.

"You built this?" Jason asked, looking up at the dragon in awe.

Leo just beamed. Jason grinned back and then jumped up, using wind to propel him up to the dragon. The dragon kicked back a little.

"Whoa boy," Leo quieted him. "He's not used to you yet. We're going to Camp Half Blood."

"Leo no," Jason said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah come on," Leo said, giving him a pout.

Jason was more effected by the gesture then he would have liked. He knew he'd agree to anything. He hoped Leo didn't use that pout too often.

"Fine," Jason agreed with a sigh.

Leo jumped as high as he could and landed next to Jason with a loud thud.

"Now let's go!" Leo said, and the dragon must have thought it a command, because they were off.

They flew above the clouds, dipping down time to time to see green fields and crystal surfaced lakes. Finally, they hit the ocean, and a familiar landmark in the distance, Long Island. Soon Half Blood Hill was below them with his sister's tree, and then the camp itself. The dragon landed in front of the Big House and the two of them hopped off. Jason looked around, remembering how long it had been since he'd last come here. Roman demigods didn't usually come to the Greek camp. Leo motioned for him and the two ran to the Hesphaestus cabin laughing and playing like a couple of kids. They walked in and a few of Leo's fellow campers scowled.

"Roman," they all grumbled.

"Enough of that," Leo warned them. "He's a guest."

They all began to vacate until only Leo and Jason were left.

"Oh well," Leo said. "Who needs them anyway?"

He grinned at Jason and the two sprawled out on Leo's bunk bed. They were still grinning, but Jason felt something within him, looking into Leo's eyes. He could feel the grin fading, and slowly Leo's did too. Jason drew in a nervous breath. Leo put his hand on Jason's carefully, testing the waters. Jason looked away, but he didn't move his hand or tell Leo to move his.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked quietly.

Leo put his hand on Jason's shoulder and slowly began turning him, answering his question as their eyes met.

"This," he whispered, pressing his lips against Jason's carefully.

Jason felt his panic leaving with every second their lips stayed connected, replaced with relief and even a feeling of rightness. He began grinding his lips against Leo's, and then something else, desire. Jason pulled Leo closer and breathed, parting his lips for his friend to insert his tongue. They shouldn't be doing this, but they couldn't help it. Jason ran his fingers through Leo's curly hair and moaned into the kiss wantonly. Leo ran his hand down Jason's chest, and then up under his shirt. Leo began running his hand up and down Jason's bare flesh, lifting his t-shirt slowly off his frame as he went. Jason broke the kiss and lifted up, allowing Leo to remove his shirt, revealing his toned body. Leo's eyes burned with desire.

"Jason," he breathed. "Can I?"

"Yes," Jason whispered, not needing an explaination.

Leo planted a kiss on Jason's chest, and then moved lower, planting little kisses and nibbles until he reached his friend's belly button, going lower, and then his jeans. Jason's bulge tented the denim, straining for Leo to release him. Leo looked up into Jason's eyes and nodded. Then he unbuttoned him and slowly lowered his jeans, revealing his boxers. Leo eyed the bulge hungrily and wasted no time in removing the boxers, before grabbing Jason's cock in his hand. Leo eyed it curiously and jerked it, making Jason gasp.

"Feels good," Jason panted with need.

Leo's tongue darted out to taste the head. He touched it a few more times with his tongue, which made Jason gasp with want, before taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh my gods," Jason moaned.

Leo worked on the head slowly, jacking off the base with his hand, then he took more, lowering himself onto the member about halfway. He started moving his head up and down, taking more, until he had engulfed Jason's member all the way to his balls.

"Fuck Leo..." Jason shouted out. "You're a natural..."

Leo hummed apprecitively and continued moving up and down on the member, while his hand reached down to tickle Jason's balls, making the other boy moan more. Jason threaded his fingers through Leo's hair and slowly willed him to pull away.

"My turn," Jason whispered, pulling his friend in for a short kiss, before going for his shorts.

His hand slipped under the fabric and cupped Leo's hardened member through his underwear. He rubbed it teasingly, making Leo gasp out in need. Then he slipped it out through the front of the underwear and removed Leo's shorts just enough to expose the member. He licked it and then took it into his warm, wet mouth, making Leo groan.

"Jason," Leo gasped. "Oh yeah!"

Leo began to massage his fingers through Jason's blond locks tenderly as he sucked him. Then his desire turned to utter abandon and lust. He pulled Jason off of him and kissed his lips gently.

"I want to," Leo whispered. "Can I?"

Jason nodded. Leo drew in a breath and placed his hands on Jason's shoulders, gently willing him to turn around. His friend submissively bent over enough to allow Leo access to his entrance. Leo sucked on his pointer finger before inserting it into Jason's pucker.

"Oh yeah..." Jason shivered with delight.

Leo twisted his finger and kept working Jason's hole, inserting a second finger beside it, as his cock jumped with need. Leo quickly removed the fingers and lined himself up, pushing into his friend slowly.

"Oh," Jason grunted, and then gasped as his asshole reluctantly stretched for Leo's cock.

Soon Leo was completed seated within him, and he began to move, cupping Jason's tight globes with his hands. Jason grunted as he plowed into him, accompanied with the occasional moan. Soon his friend was begging for it.

"Fuck yeah!" Jason yelled out. "Hurts so good, oh fuck me Leo!"

"Yeah," Leo said breathily, increasing his pace as sweat dripped off his curls. "Like that?"

Jason moaned and started jerking himself. Soon he found a rhythm in time with Leo's thrusts and he was moaning and panting with wild abandon.

"Oh oh ohhh," Jason moaned out. "I'm close!"

Jason cried out as his seed exploded onto the bed, some of his jism splattering the nearby wall. Leo moaned and pulled out of him. He grabbed a tuft of Jason's blond hair and pulled him under his cock.

"Yeah come on my face!" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh uh uhhh," Leo grunted and painted Jason's face with his semen.

Jason took Leo's cock into his mouth and sucked what was leftover. Leo pulled Jason into his arms, both of them breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms lovingly around Jason and smiled at him.

"That was the best," he whispered.

"Yeah," Jason murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

From that day forward they became more then friends. They became lovers. Sorry Piper, but you missed out.

Finis


End file.
